


Nontraditional

by jaskiersvalley (connorssock)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jaskier, Get Together, Idiots to In Love, M/M, Omega Geralt, Protective Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/jaskiersvalley
Summary: It took a while for Geralt to realise that while he wasn't a traditional omega, Jaskier wasn't exactly what society expected of an alpha. At least, not until it mattered.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 33
Kudos: 600





	Nontraditional

As if the world wasn’t already cruel to omegas, it was brutal to those who couldn’t bear children. Not that witchers needed another reason to be despised, to be hated. They were all omegas by nature, the mutagens ensured that first before morphing them from soft and gentle into hulking monstrosities. Perhaps it was just as well that they were barren, who knew what abomination a monster could bear.

People hated witchers because they defied societal expectations. They weren’t gentle, vulnerable family makers, not at all dependent on an alpha for protection. No, witchers were fiercely independent, no alpha could stand their ground against one. They weren’t meek things to pamper and cherish. Most people were of the opinion that if an omega couldn’t be controlled and couldn’t be used to breed, they were a waste of space.

All these beliefs never stopped Geralt from having wants and needs. Because while he was more than capable of standing up for himself, it sometimes would have been nice to have someone to curl up with, to feel cherished and loved. Maybe even to not have to keep making decision and fighting to survive all the time. But nobody wanted an omega who wasn’t traditional. A witcher’s life was a lonely one not by their choice, but by society’s.

The bard tagging along on his winding path was a conundrum. Geralt wasn’t used to having someone with him who didn’t reek of fear or contempt. Somehow, Jaskier managed it though, flitting through life with all the wonder and delight of someone who hadn’t seen the horrors the world had to offer. Except, no matter what Jaskier saw, the awful things humans and monsters alike were capable of, he didn’t change. It wasn’t an innocence and definitely not a naivety but some other quality that Geralt couldn’t quantify. To find out that the bard was an alpha was a shock. Which was rich coming from Geralt, the least traditional omega possible.

Time passed, Jaskier never made Geralt feel like he was any less. No judgement when he went to whorehouses to try and find comfort, no sneering when he came back from a hunt reeking and veins burning with potions that made him more dangerous. Sometimes there was a hint of sadness and a lingering scent of hopelessness from him but Geralt assumed it was because he sometimes forgot Geralt was an omega.

Their dynamics didn’t seem to matter to Jaskier. He threw as much love at Geralt as he did at his audiences in taverns where he played. It was just a matter of fact that Geralt got to enjoy more of his attention because they travelled together. Food at taverns, Jaskier always pushing a healthy portion at Geralt before sitting down with his own. He also kept Geralt with a steady, fresh supply of comfortable clothes. Nothing extravagant, all in the style and colours Geralt preferred, easy to fight in and dark so dirt (and blood) showed up less. In turn, Geralt made sure their bedding was always as comfortable as he could get it, he hunted down lame wolves and injured deer to provide food as well as furs to keep them warm.

The shift came when, on a rare occasion, Geralt failed a contract. The creature had moved on before he could track it and the villagers were angry, disappointed they were denied their revenge. A stone bounced off Geralt’s armour as those gathered began to pelt him with pebbles and other debris. It was something he’d experienced before, knew the drill. His knees hit the dirt, head bowed as he took his punishment for failing.

A near feral growl rang through the air and a body stood between Geralt and the crowd. There was no mistaking the sound, it was a very pissed off alpha protecting what was theirs. Looking up, Geralt shivered. Given his own bulk, it was easy to forget that Jaskier was about as tall as him and broad in his own right. Next to Geralt, everyone looked small. But in that moment, Jaskier looked lethal, squaring off against the alderman with his head dipped a little and teeth bared. Thankfully it didn’t come to blows, the alderman sneered in disgust and turned, the villagers going with him. After another beat of Jaskier trembling and heaving a breath, he seemed to remember himself and turned to Geralt with so much more care and gentleness than should have been possible.

Crouching in front of Geralt, he fussed with the marks the stones left on the armour, licking his thumb to wipe them off. “You okay?”

The words were soft, barely there whispers and filled with concern Geralt didn’t feel he deserved. He wasn’t a claimed omega and Jaskier wasn’t his alpha. But, then again, thinking back over their history, maybe he had been wrong. They weren’t traditional, there were no declarations of intent, no grand gestures or dowries. Instead, it was all the small things, Jaskier taking care of Geralt in the only way Geralt knew how to accept. And, not even realising it, Geralt had been responding in kind. It was a dance of give and take, so subtle that they slipped into something without quite noticing. The only thing missing was the bonding bite and the sex. They already had physical intimacy, sex was just an extension of that. It was their choice and not biology’s to reach that point and, if Geralt was reading the situation right, they were going to be veering in that direction in the near future.

Finally, Geralt looked up at Jaskier, eyes wide and vulnerable. He licked his lips, tasting the word before saying it.

“Alpha?”

The smile he was graced with was more than Geralt could have dared hope for. His fate was sealed by Jaskier’s reply.

“Yes, my omega?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as @jaskiersvalley


End file.
